


a warm december with you

by redkay



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkay/pseuds/redkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter the first time he thinks it, and it's almost enough to put him off the season entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a warm december with you

It's winter the first time he thinks it, and it's almost enough to put him off the season entirely. 

The slush is seeping through his boots, hand-me-downs from Iggy, and numbing his toes. Ian's teeth are chattering, the wind burning his cheeks red and raw, nearly as dark as his hair.

_Can't believe I fell for a fucking ginger_ , he thinks to himself scornfully, kicking at a patch of ice with the tip of his boots. 

He pauses, backtracks, stops altogether.

"Uh, Mick?" Ian's a few yards ahead, peering curiously at him over his shoulder. Mickey stares at him blankly, watches the furrow of his brow deepen as he bounces from foot to foot, hands tucked deep into his pockets. He doesn't have gloves anymore, gave his pair to his little sister a week ago. Mickey had seen some on clearance the other day and grabbed them on impulse, tried them on and rubbed his fingers along the cheap cotton lining until the salesperson cleared his throat pointedly and Mickey had scowled and stomped out of there.

(The gloves came with him, shoved inside his coat swiftly. They sit on his dresser accusingly, and every day his fingers itch as he watches Ian fumble with numb hands to lock up the Kash and Grab.)

"--in shock, are you? Or that thing, hyperthermia or whatever?" Ian's coming closer, his hands waving urgently in front of his face and for a moment Mickey thinks he's going to grab him like he did when Kash shot him, his palm against Mickey's cheek, his worried breath in his ear.

"Hypo, dumbass," he croaks, his voice hoarse from the cold. Ian blinks at him uncomprehendingly. "Thermia. It's hypothermia when you're cold, hyper when you're warm. Unless you think we're roasting in the sun rays out here." He gestures at the lazily falling snow, and Ian's hands finally drop back to his sides, his face flushing.

"Whatever," he mutters at the ground. Then his lips quirk and he adds, "Maybe I was calling you hot."

Mickey rolls his eyes and shoves him; Ian's feet slip slightly on the ice and Mickey's fingers clasp his jacket tightly, steadying, but he doesn't fall. 

"You're okay, though? You spaced out there." 

Mickey's freezing, even under three layers of clothes. His socks are soaked through and he can't feel his toes, and Ian Gallagher is standing in front of him with wide, warm eyes and chapped lips and snow flakes melting in his stupid ginger fucking hair.

"I'm fine," he says, avoiding Ian's eye and starting to move again.

His fingers are still curled in Ian's jacket sleeve, but the streets are icy and these boots have no fucking traction, and if Mickey's going to fall, he's sure as hell bringing Ian down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't technically fit into the timeline of the show, so I guess it's AU after season one. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Cheesy title from the beautiful Joshua Radin song, 'Winter.'


End file.
